


a little wicked, that’s what he calls me

by thelastjeqi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben tease Rey a lot but he respect her and her practice, Divination, F/M, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Rey is a modern witch, Rey wears lingerie at work because she’s a badass, Wax Play, Witchcraft, and she has a kind of a fortune teller shop, clearly nsfw, future baby mention (at the end), kinda soulmate AU, title from “a little wicked” by valerie broussard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjeqi/pseuds/thelastjeqi
Summary: Rey didn’t ask, not exactly, she mostly begged:please, tell me if there’s someone out there who will belong to me; who will be mine and mine only. Someone I’ll belong to too. A person who isn’t just an appendix of my life, but who is bound to me and that will never make me feel alone ever again. Just give me a sign. Their birthday. Or their mom’s name. A letter. Something
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	a little wicked, that’s what he calls me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to inaugurate the second event induced by [Reylo Readers&Writers](https://mobile.twitter.com/reylo_readers) dedicated to Halloween and the first fall month of fall with this fanfiction that of creepy and creepy has very little. But october isn’t only pouring rain, cozy ambients, slow times and warm atmosphere; sometimes is also post-rain, wet streets, neon lights reflected into puddles and a little bit of magic realism.   
>  My prompt was “divination” so I give you five different types.   
>  I hope you’ll like it and I ask you to mind the tag and tell me if I’ve to update the rating from Mature to Explicit. I’ve choose the first option because there’s no penetration in this story, only described foreplay. I don’t think it as explicit but you tell me!
> 
> Support me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thelastjeqi) and [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/blackwaterliles)

The first thing that has been taught to Rey was to not ask silly things.   
_When I’ll find my true love?, will I get a good grade tomorrow?_ or _which are the winning numbers of the lottery?_ are questions that won’t have any answer because divination is about a bigger and farther future, not about details. It’s peeking behind a door but not being able to understand anything but the room you’re seeing.   
Rey likes to think that she was lucky. As lucky as when she was adopted at the age of sixteen, not by the best foster dad ever but at least she finally had a settled home and not just a temporary one. As lucky as when she has found the young black woman who taught her how to read the signs, how to manifest her energy into life, and how to manage an unpopular business.  
“I never saw the wax taking this form” Maz said, looking worried inside the copper bowl, “Is it a letter? I can’t really say. I’m sorry, Rey. We don’t always receive a clear message. Maybe you focused on the wrong thing”. She messed up Rey’s short hair and smiled at her. “We’ll try again in a couple of days, okay?”.  
Rey didn’t ask, not exactly, she mostly begged: _please, tell me if there’s someone out there who will belong to me; who will be mine and mine only. Someone I’ll belong to too. A person who isn’t just an appendix of my life, but who is bound to me and that will never make me feel alone ever again. Just give me a sign. Their birthday. Or their mom’s name. A letter. Something.  
_ She kept watching, eyes wide, the spot where the wax formed her answer, even when Maz throw it away. As if the crooked and shaken _B_ was burnt on the table surface.

  
*

The baby pink color of the walls absorbs and reflects the bright one of a led lamp, hanging on a wall next to a white door exclaiming “ _it’s a kind of magic_ ”. It looks like the inside of a giant flamingo, whose guts are made of crystals hung on the roof, a dark purple couch, a round dark table in the middle and thousands and thousands of objects, books, plants, and many other things that weren't impossible to record.  
The sight of a man in her salon was a fortune. But the sight of a handsome man was a blessing.  
And what he was staring at his ceiling was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
“Hi!” Rey said with her usual cheerful voice. Fixing her dressing gown embroidered with pink gems and stretching out her hand. “I’m Rey”.  
_Benicio_ , _Bertram, Bernard, Buford...  
_ “Er, Kylo” he shook it.   
She didn't know if she could hide her displeasure well, but she invited him to sit at her table. “Do we have an appointment?”  
“No. Finn let me in so he could be alone with Rose, I guess”.  
“Oh! Are you two friends?”   
“Best friends”, he put the jacket on the back of his chair and got closer. elbows on the table. “And she has a big crush on your assistant so _please_ do your tricks and make him do the first step because she’s been waiting for ages”.  
“ _First_ ”, Rey get up from the chair, “I don’t do anything to anyone”. She put a glass bowl between them. “Second, I don’t cast spells on people like this”, she snapped her fingers, “this isn’t Harry Potter”.  
Kylo sighed loudly, “Sad, that would be cool”.  
“True”, Rey agreed, “which one is your house? I’m a gryffindor”.  
He watched her filling the bowl with water and ice. “The first time I got slytherin but the second I got ravenclaw so I guess I’m a slytherclaw?”  
“Mixed houses don’t exist”.   
“They do”.  
“No, they don’t”, Rey insisted, putting a wooden tray full of crystals in front of him. Six different groups each with different colors. Agates, jades, moonstones, quartzes and more. “Choose a color, the one speak to you the most ''.  
Rey snorted softly when Kylo put his ear near to the tray, as if he was actually listening to them: “the blue ones”.   
Take the crystals, put the others away and sit back Rey explained quickly to him: “you ask a question and I drop one of them in the water. Big circle is _yes_ and the little circle is _no_. You have only six questions.  
Blue is about communication, trust and self confidence so try to focus your questions on this topic. Try to not ask about what _others_ would do but what _you_ have to elaborate in order to attract certain dynamics in your life. Don't ask: “ _should I call my father to apologize for being a bad son?_ " because the answer might be fallacious”.  
Kylo nodded, leaning a little bit closer: “what are those?”  
“A kyanite, blue agate, blue apatite, lapis lazuli, sodalite and a dumortierite”, she took the last one. “When you’re ready”.  
He nodded. Opened his mouth and said: “Should I call my dad??”. Rey dropped the gem simultaneously.  
If the looks could kill that boy, he'd already explode, staining her beautiful furnitures with blood.  
She really wanted to smack off that arrogant sneer that hid behind his hands.   
“The answer was _yes_ ,” she said, “ _asshole_ ”.

  
  


*

“Is Rey still here?”   
“Mh, yes but we’re closing”.   
“I’m a friend, not a client, I’m just here to say hello”.  
Finn beckoned to the door behind him.

—

Kylo scared the hell out of her.   
Abandoned her nightgown and ready to go home and she didn’t expect to find it in front of her eyes once she tucked her shirt.  
“Sorry”, he said.  
Rey quickly clasped down, blushing even though he had already seen her in her underwear the previous time. “How can I help you?”  
“I–“   
Rey looked at him.  
“I've passed this street five times this week. Which is strange because I live on the other side of town, I never come here.” He said serious and she felt a little scared. “And every time I saw the ridiculous lights of this place, I couldn't get your words out of my head: that you had a feeling that we'd see each other again”.  
Rey remembered those words.  
“And think back to what you told me. That I need to have more confidence and talk more.” Kylo gesticulated until he stopped and stiffened. “So, I’m here asking if you’d like to go out. Sometimes”.  
Her muscles relaxed. She was surprised.  
“It doesn’t have to mean anything. It could be a date, or just spending time. We can talk or make plans to conquer the world, I don't know. Anything”.  
That hint of despair that she thought she heard in his voice made her melt inside.   
Part of her wanted to answer right away: " _No thanks, I can't. There's someone else out there for me_ ”. But the other side of her screamed to accept, to stop being afraid and to make a move because waiting for things to fall on her feet wouldn't take her anywhere.  
When the silence began to be awkward she said: “fine” a little too loud, “the plans to conquer the world seem interesting to me”.  
Kylo grimaced and said that he would take her number from her business card.  
He put his hand on the handle but did not open the door. “Another thing: I lied to you the first time” Rey looked at him confused. “I was nervous, sorry. But my name isn’t Kylo. It’s Ben”.  
And then he left quickly, before she could say anything and maybe take back everything they said in the last ten minutes.  
Rey’s heart stopped beating with a thud so loud that she had to sit for ten minutes straight, open-mouthed, staring at a figure at her door that was gone.

*

“Pick three cards”.  
Ben watched them with intensity. Biting his inner cheek. 

“Is this a religion for you?” he asked, choosing a card from the beginning, the middle and the end of the deck.   
“No. I don’t believe in anything that may be included in a religion. With practice I help myself reading the sign that Fate gives me.”   
Rey discovered the cards, “Ben. This is the worst reading I’ve ever see” she said utterly shocked.  
“Don’t act like that! You’re happy when bad things happen to me!”   
“I don't rejoice in the misfortunes of my customers,” Rey said, taking the remaining cards and putting them away.  
Ben smirked. “So I’m just a customer to you”.   
He was teasing her. She rolled her eyes. “I don't rejoice in the misfortunes of my friends either”.  
“So we’re friends”.  
Rey looked him straight in the eye, "you always run away before we can be anything more. Don't blame me." She pointed to the first card. “This is _The Hermit_ , this one’s _Nine Of Swords_ and this the _Seven of Pentacles_ ”.  
“I’ll remember to stay longer next time” he answered, ignoring her last words.   
Rey looked at him again, smiling and shaking his head before continuing: “In short, it means that you will start a terrible period of stress and worries where you will have to recalibrate your qualities and expectations until you find your way to success, which is understood as self-acceptance”.  
“Nice”.

*

A head appeared at her door. “May I?”. “Sure”.   
Ben sat next to her, on the table, not before looking at her semi-sheer dressing gown with satin edges and blue flowers. "Do you like it?" Rey asked without raising his eyes from his cell phone.  "Yes”.   
She smirked and put the phone away. She stretched her legs. “How are you Ben?”  
“I’m fine”, he said with a tired voice, “I’m sorry that I ghosted you but my dad–”  
“I know, Ben. Rose told me and you don’t have to apologize for taking your time”. She took his hand and started to look at his palm closely. “I’m just happy you came back to me” she murmured. “I missed you”.   
“I missed you too”.  
Rey kept her attention on Ben’s hand, carefully inspecting every line, every callus, every phalanx but without assimilating anything.  
"Did you find anything interesting?"  
"You have the typical palm of those who are always in a bad mood" she said in a chanting tone, still not looking at him. 

Then she kissed it. Slowly. Gently.   
One, two, and three times. On the mount of Saturn under the middle finger, on the plain of Mars at the center of his palm, and in the end, she bit the mount of Venus at the end of the thumb.  
Ben hissed painless. Using the free hand to bring it closer together, lower both braces and move her hair from her neck before tilting her head and kissing her shoulder, in the mess between it and the neck, up to the other shoulder and back.  
Rey was melting in his embrace.  
Eyes closed, doing her best not to moan out loud.  
He left two light kisses behind her ears. “Your customer will arrive soon”.   
“I know”.  
“I have to go too”.  
Reluctantly, she left her hand and watched him stand in front of her. Ben arranged her hair behind her ears, sweetly.  
She promised him to call him that night, once she was heading back home and then left Rey who couldn't shake the feeling that there was something hanging between them.

*

The salon during summer was a nightmare.   
Good for business but bad for Rey’s sanity.   
Finn and Rey were dealing with all kinds of tourists, the skeptical ones, the exuberant ones, and those hoping to find their soulmate and even those who recorded everything for their blog.  
“I can’t believe you took an appointment”.  
“I wanted to see you but you’re always busy”, Ben rolled up his shirt sleeves showing his forearms. Rey grimaced in appreciation.  
"Why are you dressed so well?"  
"I had a meeting at work".  
"With other boomers?", she smiled sweetly at him.  
Ben snorted and hugged from behind. Watching her pop ice cubes into a water filled bowl and light a big candle. “We have to wait a couple of minutes”.  
“What will we do?” he asked.  
“Something I haven't done in years, but I want to try it with you. It's like with the gems but in this case we're going to drain the wax in the water that's going to cool down and analyze the answers from whatever shape the wax will take”.  
“Can we kiss while we wait?”  
“ _Yes_ ”.  
They kissed for the first time after a date, leaning on Rey's house door and since then their relationship has been so. Kisses and dates. Calls late at night and texts during the day.  
Their way to kiss is hard, a little excited, deep and long. They kiss until they don’t have anymore air in their lungs.  
Ben’s lips where red and his eyes glittered. “Do you have anyone else after me?”  
“No, you’re the last one”.   
“Good”, he said and untied the velvety belt of her robe. Then he lifted her on the table. “Can you lie down?”  
“What?”   
“Lie down,” Ben said again.  
Rey kept it serious. “You aren’t going to fuck me for the first time on the table”.  
“And I won’t. We’ll do our reading”, he assured her, “Can you trust me, please?”  
She looked at him hesitant. Finally she decided to do as he said and lied down on the table.  
“Close your eyes” he commanded.  
And Rey obeyed.  
When a wet and icy hand passed over her bare abdomen she snapped her eyes open again and screamed: “What _the fuck_?? Are you _insa–_ “ instinctively covering herself but Ben stopped her, calmly.   
“Don’t force me to tie you to the table”.  
“I'd like to see you try”, she spat.  
Ben took a deep breath and rolled his eyes briefly. “Please Rey, trust me. I’m not going to hurt you”, he said, “and if you don’t feel comfortable we will stop right away. Okay? Just try first”.  
She relented, and put herself back in position. Eyes closed.  
A pool of heat began to expand just above her belly button. Warm enough to make her forget the ice water and to make her shiver.  
Ben was pouring the wax with delicacy and accuracy. Holding the candle aloft and giving it time to cool. His face concentrated.  
Rey didn't realize she’d opened her eyes again until it crossed Ben's gaze, which he gave back with expectation.  
"It's good," she murmured.  
He gave her a crooked smile.  
He kissed her knees and thighs. Then he made her gasp softly by kissing on her pants and peppered kisses on every naked spot until her breastbone. Reaching her face at the end.  
Rey took off the hair from his face. “Are you seen something interesting?” she whispered cupping his jawline.  
“Yes”, his voice full of arousal, “I see you coming once – or maybe twice, I can’t really say – then we will collect our things and have dinner. Once done with it we’ll sex at home. My place”.  
“Wow, so accurate. You’re getting good”.  
“My power grows everyday”.  
Rey snorted ungracefully and kissed him twice quickly before he moved to her breasts. Unbuckling her bra and sucking her nipples. Hard. In a spasm of pleasure she inarched her back.  
Ben continued until his mouth couldn't do anymore, scratching his teeth on her ribcage. Leaving lovebites on her thighs. Making Rey’s eyes rolling into her head and her hand holding his hair harder. Shivering violently. Moaning out loud.  
More wax was poured on Rey’s body, on her chest and on her breasts. More ice was melted between her legs over her panties and more kisses were shared on every available spot of their bodies. 

*

"And you do three laps like this" and he rotated the cup quickly with his hand, then put it backwards on the saucer, "and we wait a minute".   
The bar was noisy, full of people looking for shelter from the rain. Rey wore the leather jacket still damp while Ben had taken off the parka remaining in a sweater and shirt. A combination that she found very sexy.  
They had ordered a tea and a coffee, and waited in silence. Rey in full contemplation of her boyfriend. Sitting on a bench next to each other at the end of the room.  
"Are you ready to see what the future holds for you?" Rey asked, smiling from ear to ear. Turning the cup and watching closely, moving it under the bright light.  
Ben started drawing nonsense figures loosely on her inner thigh. Waiting for his prediction.  
“At the top there are things that will happen in the very near future, the closer we get to the end of the cup the more things will be far away”, she explained and then pointed to a figure with her pinky finger. “It’s a butterfly,” she said cheerfully, “it means you’ll have a flirt. I don’t like this”.  
At Rey’s change of mood Ben smiled and put his head on her shoulder. She kept turning the cup in her hands, more anxious.  
“I’d like to see if there’s a baby in my future”, he said.  
Rey sat in silence, biting her upper lip. “Nop”, she said finally, “only three cross. there is divorce”.  
“That’s sad but at least I had the honor to be married to you”.  
Rey scoffed, believing at it very little.  
“It says that you’re happy right now”, she said, “good for you”.  
Ben laughed at that. “You don’t need the cup to know I’m happy right now”, taking the cup out of Rey's hands to take her face instead, and kissing her. 

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  OTHERS   
>  **
> 
> [Hydromancy (water + gems)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydromancy)
> 
> [Cartomancy (tarots)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarot)
> 
> [Chiromancy (palm reading)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palmistry)
> 
> [Carromancy (water + wax)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carromancy)
> 
> [Tasseomancy (tea leaf reading)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tasseography)


End file.
